thelistenerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CCarolinee
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Listener Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Journey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr.Comatose (Talk) 14:49, June 15, 2012 Yes I'm the admin here. I just recently became the admin here actually. I like The Listener cause its a interesting show and its seems to have a different quality than other shows. I also look forward to talking and working with you on the wiki. If you have any suggestions for the wiki, please message me. Mr.Comatose 15:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I thank you for your help. I have noticed you tried to create a character page. You actually created a category. To create a new page, there is a contribute button on the side and it will drop down a menu and from there you click create new page. To add a template, go to the Template area. For episodes, just click on the episode button there. For characters there is two. One for recurring is called "infobox character". The other for Minor Characters is called "Minor Character". I hope this helps. Mr.Comatose 15:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the link. In addition to all the pages you have added. I have to ask, where do you get your summaries for the episodes? If so, do you think you can do them for the rest of the episodes? Thank you. If you need any help editing the wikia, please message me or visit the help area. Also, when leaving messages, remember to click the signature button to sign the message. This way people can message you back in addition to knowing it was you sending the message. Thanks. Mr.Comatose 00:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) hmmm I have never noticed that before. I have always assumed that IMDB had the same content as everywhere else. Thank you for pointing it out. Mr.Comatose 13:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Thats a good point. In Season 1, it was about Toby and his gift. It was touched briefly in Season 2. But at least the show didn't ignore the other characters. After Season 1, all the writer were pretty much fired and it took them a year and a half to rebuild the show. Speaking of characters, would you be able to write the history for the characters? Let me know if you can, or go ahead and do it. Thanks. Mr.Comatose 02:12, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh the episode didn't air last wednesday. It got moved to next week. She Sells Sancutary will air July 11. So there is no links. Mr.Comatose 21:56, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I think it had something to do with it being July 4th which is an American holiday. So they aired the pilot episode instead. In order to get mor veiwers, I think they moved it to a day where it is guarteened that people will watch. Mr.Comatose 03:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by photos and pictures? Mr.Comatose 03:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh Thannk you. I built this place up from its home page. When I first found this wikia, it only had one page. Right now I'm still looking for more images and content to add. If you have any ideas you think might help, please message me. Also about the Toby Quotes page, what do you plan to do with it? It seems out of place. Mr.Comatose 14:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Tonight She Sells Sanctuary will air. I'm guessing you watched it on NBC. I'm looking at CTV and it says its airing tonight. Tv.com also said that it airing tonight. Thats all I know, but you are really concerned, I can look into it. Mr.Comatose 17:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) There is always room for an enemy for Toby to open up. We're almost halfway through the season. And no your not boring. In fact, I suggest you write a blog about The Listener. It would promote people to join in and maybe attract more members. I can add blog posts to the front page. But I'm happy to talk to you. Mr.Comatose 01:33, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I think the nemesis is Toby since he stopped Magnus last time. Remember to sign your messages on talk pages using the signature button at the top. It makes it easier for me to respond. Mr.Comatose 15:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Ya, I was sad to see her go. It didn't help that they had sad music playing at the end when it was all over. Makes you kinda hate the woman who let it spread to cover her tracks. There was an interview somewhere that explained the thought behind the decision. I think I remember it saying that, they didn't want the Olivia character to go waste, so they let her go as best as they can. Will miss Olivia, which is why she is now featured in the main page. Mr.Comatose 22:55, August 23, 2012 (UTC)